Let's Do This Again Sometime
by The Path of Supreme Conquest
Summary: Haruka and Makoto meet up by chance when they need to have some time alone. They spend their time alone together.


**My absolute favorite episode of Sailor Moon (the original) is when Uranus and Jupiter has their martial arts off. Call me crazy for watching that episode as an 11 year old girl and going out of my mind at how awesome it was.**

 **I think something should have come out of that.**

 **Like the most epic BrOTP of the series.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

…

"Makoto," Haruka said, blinking in surprise to see the Sailor Scout without the rest of her team.

Makoto looked up and grinned. "Yo, Haruka."

Haruka walked over and leaned against the railing next to her. "Strange to see you without the others. You get tired of them or something?"

"Something like that. Minako-chan and Usagi-chan were… I'm still not entirely sure what they were doing. Rei-chan was yelling at them, and Ami-chan slipped off to go study something before too long. It was just getting sort of crazy. What about you? It's rare to see you without your _cousin_ ," she said, smirking and waggling her eyebrow towards the end of her monologue.

Haruka snorted and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I need a break too. What are you up to?"

The younger girl blinked and grinned sheepishly. "Nothing. As of right before you showed up, I was people watching."

"By looking at your shoes?"

"…Pretending to people watch."

Haruka barked a sort laugh. "Well, when you get done with that," she drawled wryly, "you can come with me to the arcade."

"Oh? I can come with you?"

"Sure. I normally try not be seen with brats like you, but…"

Makoto laughed and looked at the ground.

"Well?"

Makoto held up a finger. After a moment, she looked up and smiled cheekily. "There. I've finished. You may escort me to the arcade."

Haruka snorted in amusement. "After you, Zeus."

"Well, that's no fair; Uranus is Greek and Roman."

…

"This is ridiculous. I don't know why I even tried."

Haruka tossed her hair arrogantly. "I'm not sure why you tried either."

"Beating you at a racing game is absolutely impossible."

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"Ha! How about Air Hockey? Please tell me you've never played before."

"I haven't actually. Doesn't mean I won't beat you; I'm a quick learner."

…

"Okay. One more round."

Makoto threw her head back, laughing. "Face it: the god of the heavens can't win a game of Air Hockey."

Haruka rolled her eyes, but her lips were twitching. "One more round."

"So eager to lose?"

"I'm going to win this time. Watch."

…

"How about we get something to eat?"

Makoto smirked. "You don't want another round?"

"Laugh while you can, Kino."

"Oh, I will."

…

"You've never had crepes before?" Makoto questioned, looking beside herself in horror.

"No. Michiru eats them sometimes, but I've never really wanted to try them. I mean, look at them."

"This is a travesty."

"Tragedy."

"Don't correct my word usage when I'm trying to rectify your abysmal culinary experiences. We'll get some of those," Makoto said, pointing to the cart at the far side of the park. "I make better crepes, but they'll do for now."

"Hey! If I'm going to be trying these–"

"No if."

"Then I want the best you can offer."

Makoto gaped, looking at Haruka's smug face in bemusement. "Are you asking me to make you crepes, Tenou?"

"You feeling up to it? I mean, you're supposed to be some sort of culinary genius, right? I've heard things."

Makoto rolled up her sleeves. "All right, fine. Come with me."

…

Makoto didn't normally like inviting people over, but she was entirely too determined to make Haruka crepes to care. It helped that Haruka didn't even bat an eyelash when they got to her place.

…

"These are magnificent."

"I know."

"No, really. These are brilliant, Makoto. I could eat these all day."

Makto blushed and chuckled. "Well, don't eat too many. I want a rematch."

Haruka stared at her for a moment. Then her lips curled upwards into a smirk. "Yeah? Think you're ready to take me?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go, Jupiter."

"After you, Uranus."

…

They had walked down to the sight of their first battle. It was too nostalgic for Makoto to pass up. There was a sort of tension in the air as they stared at each other, but it was a good sort of tension. They were trying their hardest to glare, but the smiles on their faces sort of ruined the effect.

…

"You've gotten better," Haruka managed in between pants.

"So have you. And I didn't think that was possible."

They sat laid out on the ground for nearly half an hour more, evaluating each other's fighting style and laughing at nothing.

…

"You know, we used to have such a crush on you," Makoto commented, strolling down the street and smiling up at Haruka.

"None of you were very subtle, so I think I might have figured it out."

Makoto snorted. "You've got such a bad attitude. But somehow… you're still cooler than Mamoru."

A surprised bark of laughter escaped Haruka's mouth. "You don't like him?"

"I never said that. He's great. You're just… better."

"Well, if we're being honest, I think you're cooler than he is too."

Makoto grinned. "Have you seen some of his outfits?"

"Haha!"

…

"Are those–

"In the middle of the day? Really?"

Haruka cursed. Makoto agreed.

"Look," Makoto pointed to an alley.

"Let's go."

…

"Nicely done, Jupiter."

"You're not so bad yourself, Uranus."

"Was that the last of them?"

"Looks like it."

"Want to get out of here before your team shows up?"

"Let's."

…

"Back where we started," Makoto commented, leaning against the railing outside the pastry shop.

Haruka hummed in agreement.

"How much do you want to be that guy over there is secretly a spy?"

Haruka grinned. "Doubt it. More like he's in love with that girl over there – the one with the ribbon and the boyfriend."

"Doubt it. What about that guy?"

They traded a look.

"In love with the boyfriend."

…

"I should probably be getting back before Michiru calls me."

"Same. They'll probably be wondering why I didn't answer the summons."

Haruka nodded and straightened up.

"I had fun today, Haruka."

"Me too. Let's do this again sometime."

"Yeah."

"Hey! Where are you going?"

Makoto blinked and turned around. "Uh… To meet up with–"

"How exactly did you think we were going to do this again?" Haruka questioned dryly, waving her cellphone in the air. "Did you just hope we'd bump into each other again?"

Makoto was torn between blushing and laughing. She did both. "Right."

Trading numbers was quick. Haruka smiled; Makoto grinned.

"See you, Makoto."

"Later, Haruka."

…

 **They should have been besties.**

 **T.N.T!**


End file.
